bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullying
Physical Bullying and Humiliation is a common sight in Bully. When does it occur? Physical bullying occurs all over campus, mainly by the Bullies themselves. However the Jocks, Preppies, and Greasers ain't above bullying other students. The Townies ain't above bullying the school students. The Nerds are constant victims of bullying by the Bullies and Jocks. Who bullies who? *The Bullies will pick on the Non-Clique Students. Their main victims are the Nerds. This happens all over campus. Their leader Russell Northrop is different, since he will bully Jocks, Greasers, and Preppies. *The Jocks will bully the Non-Clique Students, and would rather attack the Nerds on sight if they are near the gym, outside of the gym area, the Jocks can be seen bullying Nerds. They also insult and try and pick on the Bullies, Greasers and Preppies in the gym area, this mainly leads to fighting if its a tall student like Russell or Bif. *The Preppies will insult Non-clique students and Nerds near Harrington House, They will also try and humiliate the Greasers, but this always leads into fighting. *The Greasers will bully Non-clique students, this happens all over campus, if a Greaser is outside the Autoshop area. They will also try and pick on the Preppies, but this always ends up in a fight. They also insult townsfolk in New Coventry. *The Nerds very rarely bully anyone, they will however sometimes start on a Bully by shoving or insulting them, but normally get scared when the bully insults back. This also normally ends up with the nerd getting beaten up in a fight. The Nerds will taunt and harass the little kids and occasionally the non-clique students if they go near the library. *The Townies bully the vagarants in Blue Skies Industrial Park. They're more likely to just attack Bullworth students on sight than bully them. *When the TV in the Boys Dorm is turned off by student, he will get insulted by students near him, even if they are same clique member. Jimmy's Bullying moves On smaller kids These moves are done to the smaller kids on campus - Constantinos, Ivan, Gordon and Lance of the Non-Clique Students, Davis and Wade of the Bullies, Tad and Gord of the Preppies, Lefty and Vance of the Greasers, Kirby and Dan of the Jocks, and Otto and Duncan of the Townies. *Indian/Chinese Burn - Jimmy twists the skin on their wrists in 2 different directions, causing a friction burn. *Spit Headlock - Jimmy gets the kid in a headlock, spits on his hand, and then rubs it in their face. *Hitting Yourself - Jimmy grabs the kid by both wrists and makes him punch himself On regular kids These are the moves Jimmy does on all the average sized kids. Ethan, Tom, Trent, Troy, Bucky, Thad, Cornelius, Parker, Bryce, Chad, Justin, Ricky, Peanut, Lucky, Hal, Bo, Henry and Jerry. *Rabbit punches - Jimmy repeatedly punches then on the shoulder with the flat of his hand *Bitchslap - Jimmy slaps them and then backhands them across the face *Ear twist - Jimmy twists their ear On fat kids These moves are done to the non-clique student Ray, and to the nerds Algie, Melvin and Fatty. Despite being fat, Hal has the regular moves done to him. *Gutshot - Jimmy pushes the kid lightly on the shoulder a few times, then sucker punches him in the belly. *Wedgie - Jimmy slaps the kid on the ear so he turns around, then gives him a wedgie. *Plumbing accident - Jimmy grabs the kid by the collar and threatens to punch him until he pees his pants in fright. On bigger kids This is done to the taller kids - Bif, Norton, Casey, Luis, Juri, Damon, Leon, Gurney, and Omar. *Knee to the hamstring - Jimmy knees them in the back of the leg, making them stumble. *Push and trip - Jimmy puts his leg behind the other kid's legs, and pushes him over backwards. *Arm twist - Jimmy offers the kid a handshake, only to twist his arm with a wristlock. On little kids These can only be done to the only two small boys in the game, Pedro and Sheldon. *Nose pinch - Jimmy twists the kids' nose and hauls him up onto his tiptoes. *Push and trip - Jimmy pushes the kid, who then charges. Jimmy holds him back with one hand, and then sidesteps, tripping him. On all kids from behind *Boys - Jimmy will give them a wedgie *Girls - Jimmy will pinch their bottoms Other students bullying moves Other cliques will Bully students differently to Jimmy. Most common one is when a bully is behind his victim, he will run up to them and kick them in the back of the legs and then insult them. Another is the shoving taunt. *Noogies - Bully will grab their victim in a headlock and rub their knuckles across their head. Most common move from taller students. ** The noogie was used at the only time Jimmy Hopkins was bullied in a cutscene. Russell Northrop gave Jimmy a noogie in the mission This Is Your School. *Fist in stomach - Bully will run up to their victim, stand there for a small while and just punch them in the stomach. *Punch on arm - Pretty much the same as the Fist in stomach, except this time it's a punch on the arm. *Book teasing - This is common from a Bully to a Nerd, this isn't physical, but its still bullying. A bully will hold up a textbook high enough and just tease their victim with it, lifting it higher everytime the victim jumps for it. Bullying moves mentioned but not seen *Purple nurples - Fatty Johnson mentions that he is normally the victim of these. *Atomic wedgie - Russell Northrop's trademark bullying move, apparently capable of causing bloodshed. *Upside down atomic wedgie and swirlie - This is mentioned by Davis in his dialouge. Other Bullying methods used by Jimmy and other students These are common from most clique members apart from Nerds, Infact the Nerds are some of the biggest victims of these, Jimmy can also perform these moves on the prefects. *Locker time - A bully grabs his victim and puts him in a locker, and shuts the door so the victim is locked inside. While inside, the victim will keep banging the door to be let out. *Swirlie - A bully grabs his victim and forces their head into the toilet bowl and then flushes the chain. *Taking out the trash - A bully grabs their victim and stuff them into a trashcan. The victim then wriggles about trying to get out, but can't. Category:Bully